


Crossed Radio Waves

by duntothewood



Series: Prompts From the Internet [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: Phil gets a new job at a local radio station and he is about to see a face he didn't expect to see again. The start of my "Prompts From The Internet" series.





	Crossed Radio Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written from the writing prompt:   
> The first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night

Phil had managed to get himself employment in the radio industry, after months of searching and quite a few arguments with his parents telling him to 'get a real job' he had finally done it. He woke up on Monday morning and had his shower, got dressed; deciding to go with a spotty blue shirt and jeans as he was told the workplace has a fairly casual dress code. He sat and had breakfast thinking about what his new work colleagues; will they be nice? What if he doesn't like them? 

Phil took the tube to his new job, making sure to get off at the right- oh my god, is that? It is! That's the guy I-shit, he's looking at me, act calm. Just act like you don't recognise him, even though you would recognise that face anywhere. That face that was between my legs 3 days ago, drunkenly going down on me in a nightclub bathroom. I wonder where he's going? He must be going to work, he is dressed in casual dress- stop staring Phil, stop looking at him, he's going to know you know. Keep looking forward, Look down at your phone, change the song, DO SOMETHING.

Phil's stop was coming up and hook up guy was still on the tube, what if he gets off of at his stop? This is super awkward… phew, he is getting off now and I still have one stop to go, I think I'm safe. Hook up guy got off the tube in a fluster, not really looking where he was going but looking like he was determined to reach his destination. 

The next stop comes up and Phil gets off, walking up the stairs to the surface and taking out his phone to map his way to the radio station. It says it will take 7 minutes to walk there and gives him direction, he does what he's told. He arrives at Fresh Link Radio with 10 minutes to spare, just enough time to get myself sorted at my new desk before meeting my new boss, he thinks. He asks at reception for directions to room 2/5 and follows them, taking the elevator up, making it to his desk just in time to set his bag down and take out his laptop before asking someone nearby where to find his boss' office. 

He raps on the office door and hears shuffling inside the room, Phil tries to straighten himself up before the manager walks over and opens the door.   
"Hello, sir nice to meet you-" he says, trailing off as he sees who is taking to. It's him, him from the train. Hook up guy, fuck.  
"Get in here now" hook up guy whispers forcefully to Phil and, while looking around for any potential witnesses, he pulls Phil into his office and closes the door. How could this happen? He got off before me, he wasn't meant to work here. I suppose it would have been good to get his name but STILL, WHY HIM?   
"You!" they say simultaneously  
"How? You are our new 'talent'?" Hook up guy said, more annoyed than embarrassed.   
"Yeah, I just… I've been looking for a job in radio for so long, and this popped up and I applied and-" Phil stopped as a hand was suddenly covering his mouth.   
"This is how this is going to work" hook up guy stated, "You are going to sit down, we are going to talk about the job you have with us now, sign a few things and we will not talk about Friday night. I was drunk, you were drunk, we both enjoyed ourselves but you won't mention it to anyone. Understand?"  
Phil nodded vigorously and the hand was removed. I heard what he said but all I could think about was how turned on I am from him dominating me like that.   
"Okay, so you are our new presenter for the late morning show, from 10-12, and the drive home show, from 5- 7", he explains, Phil nods in agreement, sheepishly. It's not every day your drunk hook up becomes your boss. "Between these hours you may write up bits for your next shows or help out with office business, filing and the such. Is this all making sense?" hook up guy asks, concerned.   
"Yeah, it's making sense" Phil answers, still amazed at this series of events.   
Taking out a piece of paper from his desk, "Okay then, if you could sign here", pointing to a line at the bottom of the page and setting down a pen, "it's just to show that I explained your hours and your duties". Phil picks up the pen instinctively and signs "Phil Lester" neatly along the line.   
Hook up guy picks up the page, looks at it and places in a tray on his desk. He goes to get up, "Is there any questions you have about working here that I could answer now for you… Phil?"   
Phil goes to get up too and looks off into the distance as he thinks, "yeah, I have a question. If you are going to be my boss and all, shouldn't I at least know your name?"   
"OH! I totally forgot to introduce myself in all the commotion" hook up guy says, putting his hand out to shake Phil's, "I'm Dan Howell"

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? See a spelling mistake? Leave a comment telling me so and if you want another chapter of it comment and tell me please, I don't know if it should have more chapters or not! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
